Star
Star Formerly known as Starborn OP. Currently runs Starborn Quest, Cabin Control Quest and What Came Next Quest. A Scottish QM who operates on GMT time, Star often runs at unusual times and schedule depends on his work and personal life commitments - so is everchanging. He likes to put mysteries into his quests for players to puzzle out though only Cabin Control has this as a main selling point. So far two of his quests have lewd ocmponents and they are posted in pastebins. After Wolfgang jump quest QM Kayaba pussed out like a massive bitch; Star created and and still owns the Discord Server; "Quest Thread Not General" where other QMs gather such as Moon Man, Lord Death/Genome and DollMaker QM. Starborn Quest A Shonen Quest and Star's main fare. A homebrewed world which Star frequently describes as "A Lego Set." Starborn sees players play as a member the Ubermensch race called Starborn - specifically Purps, an amnesiac Starborn with the emotional range of a teaspoon who stumbled headfirst into a divided world of civil war, intrigue, past lives and bullshit. Plenty of bullshit. Join Purps the fire slinging saw wielder, Honamurei the energetic hyperactive guardswomen with a bird's voice, Luc - the timestopping shota sniper with explosive magic and Purps' employer Lexington - the ancient Starborn wizard who is too damn old for all of this shit. No matter how many times he gets dragged back in. Cabin Control Quest "Minions! I am James, your director. Some of you may know me as; asshole,bastard or Daddy!" You wink and accept the boos and thrown paper good heartedly, as is tradition. "But seriously folks. This is the superbowl for us. After that fuck up last year." You see chem and tech glaring daggers. You're 90% sure someone is going to die of cyanide poisoning and another person is going to have a fatal electroution the next time they scan their card at this rate, "We are now second place in the efficiency charts. That's right, the Japs still have 100% over us." You cross you arms, "But anyone can kill schoolgirls. Here, in America we do it right!" You slam a hand into your fist, "We kill WHORE,JOCK, SCHOLAR,FOOL" You grin as everyone follows along. And boy do we do it well in the U S of A." A few hoots go out. "I want a perfect showing people, with that said. PUT YOUR MONEY IN THE JAR AND YOUR NAME ON THE BOARD!" Cabin Control sees anons take the helm of The Cabin in the Woods' control room team. Rather than playing as the monsters slaughtering teenagers, this quest revolves aorund the professional and personal lives of the men and women who are pulling all the strings. Humour, coarse language and gore are the three main tenants of the ritual. But with circumstance and coincidence turning on The Organization - can James Fucking Henderson and his team keep the world spinning with their ritual? Or will The Ancient Ones awaken and end it all. What Came Next: Star's third quest is his low prep quest. Whereas he plans out Cabin and Starborn - this only has vague outlines of a main plot. Sukāretto Sutorenjā is our main character, a lady who died. Yup. You Died. But instead of hanging out with the G - O - Single D you find yourself in a strange Asian Slum. Apparently this is the afterlife. Better get to doing what you do best; Zealous Christianity and passionate ass kickery. What Came Next is a quest of getting by. Sukāretto or Suka as she is known to friends is dealing with living under and old lady's roof in a world she doesn't belong. Her faith and the kimono she has been gifted are all the tools she has to bring to bear each day. But with no pearly gates in sight; what path is this she's walking? Links: Tw: @StarbornQ Discord Invite: https://discord.gg/xM2aCYq Discord Commands: ?rank StarbornQuestCabinQuestWCNQuest Starborn Thread 0: https://yuki.la/qst/486356 Starborn Archive: http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/qstarchive.html?tags=Starborn Cabin Control Archive: http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/qstarchive.html?tags=Cabin What Came Next Archive: http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/qstarchive.html?searchall=what+came+next Lewd Pastebin: http://pastebin.com/u/StarbornOP Category:QMs